Past Lives
by Ninasa1122
Summary: Isabella is with the Volitur and one day she finds her mate Edward. Based on the Song "Past Lives" by Kesha, one-shot.


Hey guys! Sooo...I heard this song and I thought hey this is nice song...sort of sad but nice...and then I was like let's make a one-shot! So here I am...The song is called Past Lives by Ke$ha.

I don't own Twilight or the song

1111111111111111111111111111

Bella POV

I looked out my window at the Volturi castle, I see humans with their loved ones, holding hands and kissing each other. I quickly shut my curtain not wanting to look at them. It hurt to look at them; so happy together. It reminded me of Edward.

_"We were lovers in a past life,_  
_I can see it in your green eyes._  
_Maybe you were one of my wives,_  
_in a long-lost tribe."_

I joined the Volturi in the 1700's when I was 17 years old. They had their eye on me, they knew I was different. I'm a shield, I can project my shield to protect myself and others; I'm pretty useful in a fight. I respect Aro and everyone else but it's hard going through each day knowing that my mate is out there and that I can't be with him.

_"There's just somethin' 'bout you I know,_  
_started centuries ago, though._  
_See, your kiss is like a lost ghost,_  
_only I would know."_

Over the years I've run into Edward while on missions for the Volturi, it pained me to leave him but I had no choice.

_"But, I, I keep on fallin' for you,_  
_Time after time, time after time._  
_I'll make you mine, time after, time after time."_

I first met Edward in 1968; I was wandering the streets looking for a human that wouldn't be missed when I caught scent of another vampire. I raised my shield and went to investigate. Then I saw him; he was sitting on a park bench looking deep in thought. He quickly looked up as I approached and got into a defensive stance and I responded in doing the same. After staring at each other we slowly stood up and looked at each other. I didn't realize it but I was slowly walking towards him, captivated by his beauty. When Alec and Jane came over and told me we had to go...I didn't even get his name.

_"See, millenniums ago, love,_  
_we were nothing more than stardust._  
_Just the galaxy beneath us._  
_You found me."_

A few years later I ran into him again. I was running through the woods when I caught scent of a vampire. I stopped suddenly ready to pounce on whoever I saw. But then I remembered the scent...I looked up and saw Edward standing in a tree. He smiled at me and jumped down. I couldn't believe it, he was all I thought about the past few years and now he is standing before me. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied "What's your name?"

"Isabella...but I prefer Bella..."

"Beautiful...Bella...I'm Edward. And I know you feel the same way about me as I do for you...and I know you're with the Volturi but...would you consider getting to know each other better? Because I can't stand another second away from you."

"Edward..."

"Isabella!" said Alec, "We have to go." I gave Edward a small smile and left.

_"Then we made it through the Ice Age,_  
_but I lost you in the Crusades._  
_I built the pyramids for you, babe,_  
_Just to see your face. "_

Aro won't let me see Edward because he doesn't want to lose me. He's afraid that if Edward joined he would convince me to leave and join him and his family. I could leave on my own and go find Edward, but I'm scared.

_"But, I, I keep on fallin' for you,_  
_Time after time, time after time._  
_I'll make you mine, time after, time after time."_

After almost 200 years...I'm going to stand up for myself and takewhat's mine; I quickly left my room and went to confront Aro.

_"Time after time, time after time._  
_Time after time, time after time._  
_Time after time, time after time."_

It was nightfall, when I left the castle, I didn't take anything with me when I left...I didn't have anything that I needed...everything I needed was somewhere outside of the castle. I quickly took off unsure of where to go but I have to start looking somewhere. I didn't get far until I heard someone close by. I cautiously approached them and saw Edward.

"How do you always pop up whenever I'm alone?" I asked.

"I have my sources," he said smiling a crooked smile, "come on" he said holding his hand out for me. This is it...I get to spend the rest of my life with him...I reached out and grabbed his hand and we ran off into the night. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care. I know the Volturi aren't happy about my choice and in the future I'll have to face them again, but today isn't that day.

111111111111111111111

So that was it...I don't know if it's any good but I hope you liked it REVEIW!

Ps. If you want you can check out my other stories too ;)


End file.
